Protein kinases play a critical role in the control of cell growth and differentiation and are key mediators of cellular signals leading to the production of growth factors and cytokines. See, for example, Schlessinger and Ullrich, Neuron 1992, 9, 383. . A partial non-limiting list of such kinases includes abl, ARaf, ATK, ATM, bcr-abl, Blk, BRaf, Brk, Btk, CDK1, CDK2, CDK3, CDK4, CDK5, CDK6, CDK7, CDK8, CDK9, cfms, c-fms, c-kit, c-met, cRaf1, CSF1 R, CSK, c-src, EGFR, ErbB2, ErbB3, ErbB4, ERK, ERK1, ERK2, Fak, fes, FGFR1, FGFR2, FGFR3, FGFR4, FGFR5, Fgr, FLK4, Fps, Frk, Fyn, GSK, gsk3a, gsk3b, Hck, IGF-1R, IKK, IKK1, IKK2, IKK3, INS-R, Integrin-linkedkinase, Jak, JAK1, JAK2, JAK3, JNK, JNK, Lck, Lyn, MEK, MEK1, MEK2, p38, PDGFR, PIK, PKB1, PKB2, PKB3, PKC, PKCα, PKCβ, PKCδ, PKCε, PKCγ, PKCλ, PKCμ, PKCζ, PLK1, Polo-like kinase, PYK2, tie1, tie2, TrkA, TrkB, TrkC, UL13, UL97, VEGF-R1, VEGF-R2, Yes and Zap70. Protein kinases have been implicated as targets in central nervous system disorders such as Alzheimer's (Mandelkow, E. M. et al. FEBS Lett. 1992, 314, 315. Sengupta, A. et al. Mol. Cell. Biochem. 1997, 167,99), pain sensation (Yashpal, K. J. Neurosci. 1995, 15, 3263–72), inflammatory disorders such as arthritis (Badger, J. Pharm. Exp. Ther. 1996, 279, 1453), psoriasis (Dvir, et al, J. Cell Biol. 1991, 113, 857), and chronic obstructive pulmononary disease, bone diseases such as osteoporosis (Tanaka et al, Nature, 1996, 383, 528), cancer (Hunter and Pines, Cell 1994, 79, 573), atherosclerosis (Hajjar and Pomerantz, FASEB J. 1992, 6, 2933), thrombosis (Salari, FEBS 1990, 263, 104), metabolic disorders such as diabetes (Borthwick, A. C. et al. Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 1995, 210, 738), blood vessel proliferative disorders such as angiogenesis (Strawn et al Cancer Res. 1996, 56, 3540; Jackson et al J. Pharm. Exp. Ther. 1998, 284, 687), restenosis (Buchdunger et al, Proc, Nat. Acad. Sci USA 1991, 92, 2258), autoimmune diseases and transplant rejection (Bolen and Brugge, Ann. Rev. Immunol. 1997, 15, 371) and infectious diseases such as viral (Liftler, E. Nature 1992, 358,160), and fungal infections (Lum, R. T. PCT Int.Appl., WO9805335 A1 980212).
Chemotherapeutic techniques and radiation therapy techniques are well-established in the treatment of neoplastic conditions of various types. As concomitant side-effects to the administration of chemotherapy and/or radiation therapy, patients commonly experience severe host epithelial cell toxicity. The consequences of damage to the proliferating epithelium induced by chemotherapy frequently include hair loss (alopecia), plantar-palmar syndrome and mucositis; such side effects, especially mucositis, are also known to occur as a result of radiation therapy. These side-effects may be of varying severity, depending on the type, dosages and dosing schedule of the respective chemotherapy and/or radiation therapy involved.